


Paperwork Skills

by dahtwitchi



Series: Return of the Nidaime [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Art, Bureaucracy, Comic, First Kiss, M/M, Paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Never underestimate the power of the people handling the paperwork and who keep your archives in order, no matter their rank.Iruka never suspected his affinity for paperwork and proper filing would end in him aiding the returned from the dead Nidaime to possibly oppose the shadow powers of Konoha. It is all far too far above his head, much like his crush on Tobirama.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version [(link)](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/187510145233/chapter-1-out-of-at-least-four-if-not-more) might be better for phone users.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iruka, our workaholic teacher, have worked within many of the branches of bureaucracy in Konoha, as well as being one of the few who actually liked creating order and a smooth running through good use of the filing systems in the archives. He might not know the most sensitive secrets, but he has a good clue on how to find them.
> 
> Tobirama might have founded the archives and the idea of paperwork in Konoha, but it was far more sparse, kept under lock and key, and considered far too sensitive for low rank shinobi to know too much about it. Keeping of records had yet to grow into daily life bureaucracy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are on mobile, the Tumblr post with this ([link](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/187563640893/ch2-ouf-of-we-shall-see-more-than-4-less-than)) might be easier to read.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For mobile users, the Tumblr version might be easier to read (split into two parts, [link to part 1](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/187660836233/part-1-out-of-2-of-ch3-link-to-part2-or-read-it))

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kalira who trundled through the text for me x3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LINK](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/189084840068/chapter-4-part-1-part-2-this-chapter-on-ao3) to the Tumblr post, as it might be easier to read for all my fellow smartphone users!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've had a month pause as I spent most of my art time on inktober ([link for the interested](https://dilatorysloth.tumblr.com/tagged/inktober2019), mostly cats). During that time I use up quite a few ink supplies, re-invested in different ones, and got somewhere with my inking skills. This also means I'm not quite where I was when I left off, inking-wise. So, if anyone find the art has changed somewhat, there you have your explanation.
> 
> ANYWAY! Thank you all who helped out with spellchecking over at the [dreadfully dilatory discord](https://discord.gg/bDaR8ad)! You are all a bunch of lovely cheer-readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The chapter on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/190057591203/paperwork-skills-chapter-5-ao3-link-x-chapter) for those whose screen cooperate better with the format.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, the final chapter count went up. It just didn't fit into one chapter well, and now we ended up with a chapter just filled with Naruto & Iruka family feels :'3)
> 
> ........yes they make horrid cooking experiments, but never when Tobirama is at home. Yes, they ended up eating cup ramen anyway, cause their own cooking failed spectacularly. Yes, that's the usual way their cooking goes down. Yes, they have lots of fun and ate most of the dough anyway.
> 
> So. I'm quite headcannoning Naruto having ADHD. I happen to be parent of one intense such kid (with added autism). I'm happily, unapologetically admitting to projecting parental love through Iruka. I had to stop myself from adding a ton more hearts. Dad & son 4ever, mkay!
> 
> Iruka continue trying to handle the fact he isn't a high level shinobi, and therefor stay on he fringe of whatever happens among the elite. Iruka is good at going on to next day and the day after that despite things out of his control and over his head, that's how he create stability. Love for the solid sensei :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to this chapter on tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/190105642938/paperwork-skills-chapter-6-ao3-link-x-part-1) for those whose screen works better with that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end will make most sense for those who has read the previous comic in the series, [Modern Day Rituals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488487).
> 
> And that, friends, was it for this time. I hope you enjoyed yourself, I certainly know of a few people who enjoyed Iruka's arms. 
> 
> Thanks to Kalira for proofreading the chapter. Thanks to the lot of you cheering me on o the dreadfully dilatory discord!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Take on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580062) by [Sylencia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia)


End file.
